Breaking the chains
by ChloeDames
Summary: Katniss is being bullied and she needs a friend. That's where Peeta comes in. They will experience love, dishonesty, lost friendships, and heartbreak. The summary sucked but just read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story. I'm deleting the other one because let's be honest, it sucked! So I hope you like it. 3**

A silent tear rolls down my check and onto the picture frame of the only person I'm sure I loved other than Prim. I quickly stand up from my bed and make my way over to my mahogany dresser to place the picture of my father back in its place of honor.

I go into my bathroom and take a warm shower letting the remains from my tears wash away under the warm rainfall. I silently wash myself and then step out.

I go to stand in front of my closet wondering what I should wear today. I don't even know why I try. I'm still going to get mean comments thrown at me even if I dressed like a Victoria Secret model. I sigh and then settle for a plain black tang top with a black hoodie my black skinny jeans and my black combat boots.

I quickly brush through my hair and then braid it to the side. I look at myself in the mirror. look like shit. I guess what everyone says is true. I don't even know why I'm still here. I mean sure I cut but it just doesn't take away much of the edge.

I've had more suicidal thoughts than I can count on two hands, but I've never acted on them. If I did what would happen to Prim? She's the only reason why I'm still here. She's the only one that cares about me. I put on my back pack and then head downstairs.i

"Good Morning little duck."

"Good morning Katniss! Effie said to mind your manners and that she left a cheese bun for you in the oven." I nodded my head and went over to the oven to retrieve the disgusting store-bought cheesebun that she left for me.

I give Prim a kiss on her forehead and then grabbed my car keys and headed for school. As I drove to school, like every other morning, I tried to think of what I could've done to deserve this kind of torture. It all started in Madison Middle School.

Glimmer Ryan and I were the best of friends. I don't exactly know what happened but she just abandoned me for a girl named Clove and together that's when they started to bully me. At first I didn't really pay it much attention because I thought that it was just Glimmer being mad at me for something that I would find out about later. Little did I know it would only get worse.

Throughout the entire junior and half of senior they managed to get me to crack. I used to live by a saying, 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent'. They started calling me names like, slut, bitch, and whore, and they started spreading nasty rumors about me.

I have not one friend that I can talk to. There is this girl named Madge who is kind enough to sit with me at least twice a month, but even she doesn't stay too long. She's still the only person who seems to not be repulsed by the mere thought of my name. I sigh as I pull into the school parking lot. I quickly step out of my car and attempt to walk into the school unnoticed, but of course Glimmer and her band of plastic had to come along and ruin that plan. "Hey little bitch," she said throwing me into a locker.

I wince as my shoulder came in contact with the hard metal of the lock.I swore to myself that one day I would break the hold that Glimmer had on me and stand up for myself, but I can't. The words just hit me like a ton of bricks no, and there's nothing I can do.

"Why are you still here? Didn't I ask you to kindly go kill yourself?," Glimmer said in a sickly sweet voice as her back up barbies laughed. "Believe me, I've tried," I mumbled. She pushes me harder into the locker."What was that!?" I quickly shake my head and keep my eyes on my shoes to avoid eye contact. I could totally take Glimmer if I wanted to- my dad taught me how to fight when he was still alive- hut I just don't want to cause any more problems. The bell rings for us to go to homeroom.

Glimmer pushes me to the floor. "Stay out of my way Katpiss,"she sneers, "and remember that no one likes a freak." She throws a wink over her shoulder and then she disappears around the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't stay here. I cannot stay here. But my spirit is too broken to even try and get up. I don't know why I do this to myself. I pick myself up off the floor and venture to homeroom. Room 316, Mrs. Seeder's class.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Glimmer and her followers are in this homeroom too. If I didn't mention before, Glimmer's followers are Clove and Delly. I don't know what happened to Delly and Clove. They used to be such nice girls

Clove was the quiet one who always had her nose in a text book and wore a little too much blue eye shadow. Delly was the perky one who was always so bubbly and nice and never stops talking. Now when she opens her mouth nothing but mean things come out.

And what kills me even more is that Peeta Mellark, the boy that I've been madly in love with since forever, is Glimmer's boyfriend. I'm not even sure if he knows what she does to me. Peeta is such a nice guy and I honestly don't know what he sees behind all that plastic.

I come to a halt in front of room 316. I knock quietly and then enter. As expected the moment I enter the room a blue slushy is thrown in my face. I don't know if it has something to do with the November air or if it's just me, but my body temperature drops rapidly. I just stand there like a fool shivering until I feel warm hands envelope me.

"Hey! What is wrong with you people? She did nothing to you and you laugh at her! I mean seriously a slushy, how fucking original." I refuse to open my eyes, although I struggled not to when I recognize that the voice is Peeta.

"Let's go Katniss. I won't allow you to waste your time on little shits like them" I silently gasp. I've never heard Peeta be so mean to people but I must say that it tugs at my heartstrings a little to hear him standing up for me.

But they say that all good things come to an end because as he walks me out of the room and into the girls bathroom I come to a realization. Why would someone as perfect as Peeta waste their breath on something as useless as me? So that's when I stop him.

"Peeta why are you doing this. I'm not exactly worth you wasting your breath on... so why don't you just go back to Glimmer and leave me the hell alone." I started out softly then started to shout. I know why he's doing this. He just pities me.

"You're just doing this out of pity aren't you? Well I'm tell you something Mr. Perfect, I don't need your fucking pity and I most certainly don't need you and you plastic bitch of a girlfriend." I'm not aware that I am crying until I feel Peeta wipe the tears from my cheeks.

He still has a look of shock on his face. "I don't need all of the bullying from someone who was supposed to be my best friend. And I don't need to fight the need to run my hands through your hair, or over your perfectly sculpted face. Oh and while we're at it please let's not forget that I really do not need your arms around me as I cry or to hear you whisper words of encouragement to me as I tell you how much times I was just… done!"

I continue to sob as Peeta pulls me into his chest engulfing me in his warmth and the scent that I will never ever tire of. Cinnamon and sugar mixed with a muskier scent that is all him.

He doesn't say anything, he just holds me and I let him. I pull away from him when I realize exactly what it was the I was doing.

Without a second glance I take off towards my car and speed off. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when the school calls Haymitch and tells him.

**So yay official chapter! Would've been longer but I have exams tomorrow so I have to go to bed so byee 3 Next chapter will be Peeta Pov okay? Okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I have a bunch of exams starting soon so I have to study, but of course after that I'll have more time for writing :)

_Peeta's Pov:_

I can do nothing else but stand there staring sadly at her as she continues to scream at me.

"You're just doing this out of pity aren't you? Well I'm tell you something Mr. Perfect, I don't need your fucking pity and I most certainly don't need you and you plastic bitch of a girlfriend." I can tell she doesn't know she's crying so I wipe the tears from her cheeks gently with the pad of my thumb.

I still have a look of shock on my face as her next words hit me. "I don't need all of the bullying from someone who was supposed to be my best friend. And I don't need to fight the need to run my hands through your hair, or over your perfectly sculpted face. Oh and while we're at it please let's not forget that I really do not need your arms around me as I cry or to hear you whisper words of encouragement to me as I tell you how much times I was just… done!"

I don't say anything to her, I just pull her into my arms and let her release all of her frustration. No words are needed, it's just me and her in that moment. Suddenly she pulls away from me and runs down the hallway and out of the school.

I refuse to let her get away from me like I did back In Middle School. So I chase after her because I know that if I let her get away from me now then, as stubborn as she is, she would never talk to me again if I let her leave.

I race down the hallway and to my car. It's one of those cars where you can jump over the side, and it has a top so you can make it into a full car. It's blue.

I jump into my car and drive out of the school parking lot. My mom will literally kill me if she finds out that I skipped school. She most likely will find out because Glimmer, being the person she is, will tell my mother just because I humiliated her in class. I don't feel good about it but it wasn't right what she did to Katniss.

I drive onto the main road just in time to see her green Ford 2014 Capri turning left. I immediately make a U turn to catch up with her. As she makes a few more turns, I have a feeling that I know where she's going.

My suspicions are confirmed when I come to a stop in front of the meadow. I park my car further away from the meadow and just watch her, thinking whether or not to talk to her.

….

I sink down to my knees in the picturesque flowers that surrounds me, their scent becoming like a drug. I lift my hands into the air and let out a scream that would have penguins wishing they could fly.

I pull at my hair to try and release some of the stress and anxiety I feel as each mean word and action Glimmer, Delly and Clove have ever done to me race through my head. There have been moments where I've thought about this before, but never all at once.

I feel like someone's knocking me on the inside of my skull. I try to fight it but I can't. I am broken beyond repair. I fall to the ground as I feel warm safe hands engulf me. The person pulls me into his chest and he hums a song to calm me down, and it works.

As Peeta sings the chorus, I instantly recognize it as the song he sung in Middle School the day Glimmer started treating me differently. The song makes me feel better so I sing along.

_**Always-Chloe Dames**_

_**I'm not everything you wanted, but I promise that I'll try.**_

_**I'm not at all what your heart desired, but I can be the reason why,**_

_**You smile in your sleep, or giggle when you eat.**_

_**Were the perfect two**_

_**You're the one for me. I'll be the one for you.**_

_**Cause' you are my always.**_

_**I see you from across the room**_

_**My heart beats faster,**_

_**Boom-ba-boom-boom**_

_**You came up to me and said, "Hi"**_

_**And I smiled at the kindness in your eyes.**_

_**We laughed and talked, and talked and laughed.**_

_**We smiled in all our photographs.**_

_**What can I do for you to notice me too?**_

_**I'm not everything you wanted, but I promise that I'll try.**_

_**I'm not at all what your heart desired, but I can be the reason why,**_

_**You smile in your sleep, or giggle when you eat.**_

_**Were the perfect two**_

_**You're the one for me. I'll be the one for you.**_

_**Cause' you are my always.**_

_**The world isn't as black as it may seem.**_

_**There's always a brighter side to everything**_

_**That's what you are to me.**_

_**My better half in everything.**_

_**Anything, is what I'm willing to do**_

_**If it means that I can be with you.**_

_**I know I'm not what you wanted.**_

_**I promise that I'll try.**_

_**To be the reason that you're happy.**_

_**I can be the reason why,**_

_**You smile in your sleep,or giggle when you eat.**_

_**Were the perfect two.**_

_**I know you're the one for me.**_

_**I'll be the one for you.**_

_**Cause' you are my always.**_

_**Always, always. I will love you always.**_

_**Always, always. I'll stay with you always. **_

I feel his plump warm lips press against my forehead and instantly tense.. but then relax again as I feel him rub soothing circles in my arms_**.**_

"Peeta," I whisper. "I never did understand what that song was about," I look up to see him looking down at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"You really don't know do you?" He asks. I shake my head. "Well that song was about a girl that I loved- I mean love to pieces. I know she doesn't love me back but it was still worth a shot so I wrote a song for her. She's just so beautiful, but she's so broken and she won't let me help to fix her." A sad expression takes over his face.

I feel the hurt well up inside my chest as he talks about this girl he loves, "Well have you told her how you feel?" He shakes his head so I continue. "Well then you need to tell her and hope for the best and she'll be and idiot to turn you down." I say in a whisper so low I didn't think he would hear me.

I can't sit here anymore and think about him loving somebody else. I knew he couldn't love me anyway. Who could love someone like me?

I get up and am about to make my way out of the meadow when Peeta grabs me by my upper arms.

"Katniss the girl is you."

_**Okay so I may dabble in singing and songwriting on occasion… see you again soon **_

_**Copyright © 2013, ChloeDames™**_

_**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This song contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this song may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Peeta's Pov**_

"Katniss, the girl is you." I say. I watch as different emotions run across her beautiful face. They vary from anger to sadness, then onto hurt, admiration and then a look that I can only describe as hope, maybe?

Just as I'm about to continue, I feel the heat rush across my cheek as she slaps me. Then she does something completely unexpected. She kisses me full on the mouth. At first I am too shocked to kiss back but when I do, it turns in to a full blown make out session.

All too soon she pulls away. "I'm sorry," she mumbles. I shake my head vigorously. She has absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I say softly as I hold her face lovingly in my hands.

******** EVERLARK ********

_**Katniss Pov**_

We lay in the flowers, with my head in Peeta's lap as his fingers entangle themselves in my hair. He "claims" to be making fish hooks.

I don't want to trust him with my heart, but somewhere deep inside me is fighting against my better judgment.

As we lay there in peace, I can't help but think of how someone as perfect and beautiful as him, could ever love someone as useless as me. I mean just the thought of it seems illogical.

"Peeta," I say softly.

"Hmmm?" He mumbles, continuing to tie knots into my hair.

"You said that you had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?" I say somewhat shyly. The only people to ever love me is Prim, Effie and Haymitch. I'm pretty sure that's only because they pity me.

He pulls me into his arms and holds me flush against his chest.

"It's only ever been you Katniss." I am about to interject in his speech, but he quickly dismisses me with a kiss. "Let's see. I guess the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair… it was in two braids instead of one. So that day in music assembly the teacher asked who knew the Valley song. Your hand shot straight up in the air. She had you stand on a stool and you sang it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the window fell silent."

I can feel the soft rumble through his chest from his soft laughter. How the hell does he remember all of this? I don't even remember most of this! And after contemplating it, I realize that I really don't care.

"How can you love someone that is so broken?" I say as the tears well up in my eyes. He kisses them away and I know that I will never tire of his kisses.

"Love is accepting people for who they are, no matter what. When you meet that one special person, your whole life changer forever. When we first met, I had no idea you'd become this important to me. But you did… "

"Peeta, you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you this." I'm about to tell him that I love him. "Peeta I.. I love you too. But I don't deserve your love." I shake my head. "I deserve everything Glimmer does too me."

"The brave people are broken and the broken people are brave. It's crazy how people don't want to see you happy. Everyday would be a great day, if you start the day with your cute admirable smile. What Glimmer and her friends do to you isn't right." He shakes his head disappointedly.

"Then why are you with her?" I blurt out before I can reprimand myself.

"That's a story for another place, and another time. But while our feelings are out in the open.. I really want you to sing for me."

I immediately start shaking my head before the sentence is even finished. After a few more minutes of him pleading I finally gave in.

_**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for**_

_**When someone walks into your heart through an open door**_

_**When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold**_

_**Don't let go**_

_**Someone comes into your world**_

_**Suddenly your world has changed forever**_

_**No there's no one else's eyes**_

_**That could see into me**_

_**No one else's arms can lift**_

_**Lift me up so high**_

_**Your love lifts me out of time**_

_**And you know my heart by heart**_

_**When you're one with the one you were meant to be find**_

_**Everything falls in place, all the stars align**_

_**When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul**_

_**Don't let go**_

_**Someone comes into your life**_

_**It's like they've been in your life forever**_

_**No there's no one else's eyes**_

_**That could see into me**_

_**No one else's arms can lift**_

_**Lift me up so high**_

_**Your love lifts me out of time**_

_**And you know my heart by heart**_

_**So now we've found our way to find each other**_

_**So now I found my way, to you**_

_**No there's no one else's eyes**_

_**That could see into me**_

_**No there's no one else's eyes**_

_**That could see into me**_

_**No one else's arms can lift**_

_**Lift me up so high**_

_**Your love lifts me out of time**_

_**And you know my heart by heart**_

_**And you know my heart by heart**_

_**And you know my heart by heart**_

_**And you know my heart by heart**_

He has a smirk plastered onto his face. "So now that you have me, what do you plan on doing?"

"Never let you go." I don't know where this surge of confidence is coming from but I love it.

_**Okay so guys there will not be another update simply because I have to write up more chapters and I have to study, so see you next week Tuesday : ) QOTC: Anybody know where this song is from and who sung it? Correct answer gets a dedication. *hint* The Mortal Instruments soundtrack.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would like to announce that the chapter dedication goes to…. VMarslover. All of you guessed correctly, but she was first so this goes out to you. Special thanks to Nerdycakes and Brownielocks57 (gahhh lovatic) for reviewing.**_

_**Katniss Pov**_

"Never let you go." I don't know where this surge of confidence is coming from but I love it.

…

We spend the rest of our day laughing and just overall enjoying each other's company. I've never felt this relaxed in my life, and just this fact puts me on edge.

How do I know that I can trust him? What if he just ends up treating me like Glimmer does? And for the first time ever, I realize that I don't even care. I love him and I hope he loves me as much as I love him.

Just as I think things could be good again, Glimmer's shouts interrupt Peeta and I's laughter.

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend skank?" Just because he saved your ass from a slushy to the face doesn't mean that you can give your diseases to him!" She shouts while she takes a few steps forward until she's directly in my face.

I'm done with this shit. I can't let her push me around anymore. It's time to speak up.

"Look I don't know what I ever did to you, but that still doesn't give you a reason to treat me the way you do. What the hell happened to best friends forever huh?" She starts to respond but I hold up a finger to silence her.

"What happened to that time when we were five and we took a knife and cut our palms and joined our hands together. My blood with yours. What about that time when the Enobaria chick was causing you problem so I beat her up. Or did you forget?"

She stands there opening and closing her mouth. I stare deep into her eyes. "Well I didn't forget." I say as I grab Peeta's arm and make my way towards my car, but before I make it there I turned my head over my shoulder.

"I want the old Glimmer back, my Glimmer. The one who used to obsess over winx club, not this bitch Glimmer." We walk out of the meadow and we head towards my car.

…..Snapbackkitty…..

We have been driving for what feels like two hours but in reality was only about five minutes. I keep sneaking side glances at Peeta when I'm sure he isn't looking. What happened in the meadow was fun, but what happens when we get back to school? Will he be a completely different person?

Just as I try to sneak another glance at Peeta, he looks at me and I flush a deep shade of crimson.

He points to my left and I look to see a small middle class diner and I catch on to the signal that he's telling me to pull into there.

As soon as we reach inside the warm airs envelopes my like a warm blanket. The wall are made like those of a cabin in the woods. The décor is so warm and inviting that it makes you feel like your home.

I see a sign above the cash register saying 'Greasy Sae's'. As soon as we make it far enough into the small little diner, an elderly little woman come up to us and I instantly feel like I am loved.

She introduces herself as Greasy Sae and then seats us at a booth far in the back.

I decide to watch Peeta out of the corner of my eyes, and I catch him looking at me from the corner of his too.

"I need to ask you something." We both say simultaneously. We lock eyes over the table and a small giggle escapes past my lips. Katniss Everdeen Never giggles.

"Ladies first," he says. Always the gentleman.

"How about we just say it at the same time then?" I suggest and he agrees.

"On the count of three," I begin. "One.. Two.. Three."

"What are we?" We ask at the same time and just stare at each other dumbfounded.

"Well what do you want us to be?" I ask him.

"Well I really want you to be my girlfriend." He says somewhat shyly.

"Good because I really want to be your girlfriend." I respond.

_**Sorry again I'm sneaking on the computer so I have to go but I hope you like it. OOTC: What's the worst thing you've ever done to someone?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I actually wrote this a few days ago but I got banned from the internet so I'm sorry for the wait. I'll see you at the bottom.**_

_**Katniss' Pov**_

Peeta and I left the small diner at around 7:30. But I took him back to get his car when I was sure Glimbitch was gone, making me reach home around 8:00.

I live with my Aunt Effie and my uncle Haymitch because my crap parents were drunks and the abandoned Prim and I. They weren't always like that. They used to be good parents.

Mom always used to teach Prim how to heal people and Dad used to teach me how to hunt and to live off of the land. We weren't rich, but we were content.

Haymitch and Effie on the other hand are filthy rich, and they say that what's theirs in mine also. So I guess you can say that I'm rich too, but I don't go flaunting it around.

I drive up to the gates and press the intercom on the side. "Haymitch open up the damn door it's cold out here." I yell at the intercom.

"Sweetheart, do not yell at me because you know that I'm evil enough to leave you out there all night." He says evilly.

"Yeah, and I'm stubborn enough to keep yelling." He realizes that I won't give up, and the gates swing open gracefully before me.

Smirking to myself, I drive through the gates and into the huge garage and park my car among the many others. I walk through the door an dam greeted by our butler, Danny.

"Good evening Ms. Everdeen so nice to meet your acquaintance." He says kindly and bows slightly.

"Look Danny, I appreciate it and everything right, but I've told you over and over again to just call me Katniss." I say smiling slightly."And you don't have to bow every time we talk, were both human right?"

He laughs slightly sending little crinkles around his eyes. I pat his shoulder and then make my way up the staircase and stop at Prim's room. "Hey little duck, I'll be in my room if you need me." She nods her head and smiles. I feel my heart strings tug a little. Once inside my room, I close the curtains, lock my door, and then slip into my closet.

There's a secret room in my closet that no one knows about. I have as piano and all kinds of instruments in there. The room is soundproof.

On the days when Glimmer, Clove and Delly bullied to the point where I wanted to kill myself, I would sneak into that room and let out all of life's frustrations through music.

I make my way to the piano and begin to write a new song.

….

_**Prim's Pov**_

Right after Katniss leaves my room; I pitch up and head down to the basement. Katniss thinks that no one knows about that room in her closet, but I do.

When I was five, I saw her go in there once and I heard her sing and my heart just… stopped.

I open the basement doors. What Katniss also didn't know was that there was another way to get into her secret room.

I move the washing machine away from the wall and climb into the hole behind it and into Katniss' room.

She isn't in here yet so I hide behind her large guitar shelf, and assemble the camera that I brought along with me. As soon as I press the video on, Katniss walks in and sits down at the piano.

What's perfect is that the way she walks in and how she sits at the piano make it look like she knows she's on camera. As she starts singing, she looks straight ahead making it look like she staring straight at the camera. This is gold.

…

_**Katniss' Pov**_

I sit at the piano and just let the emotions wash over me. And the song I sing says it all. (This is let it go from frozen)

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**Well now they know**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care**_

_**What they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do**_

_**To test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

_**I'm free**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**And here I stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back,**_

_**The past is in the past**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand in the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on,**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

When the song is over I feel a tremendous weight lift off of my shoulders. I smile to myself and leave the room.

…

_**Prim's Pov**_

Oh… my… God. That was fantabulous! I knew Katniss could sing, but not like that. I end the video and as soon as she leaves the room I run out of the room and dash back to my room. I put on my headphones and plug the end piece into my phone.

I replay the video over and over again. Talent like this should not go to waste. So my next act is completely out of love for my big sister.

I log onto Katniss' YouTube account and quickly upload the video and within ten minutes it already has thousands of views and likes.

Don't these people have lives? I guess they don't if they just sit around waiting for a video to be uploaded.

I scroll down and read the comments. There's one from a user named _TheBrokenOne._ Her comment brings tears to my eyes and I'm sure it would do the same to Katniss. She says. _"Hi Katniss, thank you for posting this song. It gave me the courage to keep living life. It gave me the strength to go on for another day an adjust let. Thank you for teaching me that hope is the_ _only thing stronger than fear."_

The next part of her story makes my break down in sobs. _"My name is Simone and I'm 13. Every day the girl who used to be my best friend and her two followers bully me. I cut but I never act on my suicidal thoughts. Even though I'm broken, I'm not that selfish. I have a little sister named Catalaya who needs me. I just needed that little push to help me go on. So thank you Katniss. You're my hero."_

…

_**Katniss' Pov**_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm in the morning. I get up and take a shower and then walk over to my closet. I decide to dress decently today instead of wearing my emo clothing.

I decide to wear high waist jeans with a rip going down the side, with a flowy peach sleeveless shirt. The front of the shirt stops above my belly button. I top of the outfit with some black heels.

I go into the bathroom and start onmy makeup. I decide to golight and just wear some mascara and red lipstick. I brush out my long wavy hair and I braid a little halo around my head and let the rest fall in curls.

I go to look in the mirrow to inspect my image. I must admit, I look hot. Then I notice the scars.

I sneak into Effie's room and steal the tube of ointment from the Capitol that is supposed to heal cuts and scars like the snap of a finger.

I rub some over my scars and within five minutes the scars are non existant.

I walk into the kitchen and take my IPhone5c off charge. It's purple and the lifeproof case has a picture of a mockingjay attached to a ring of fire.

I walk into the garage and hop into my car and speed to school before all the parking spots are gone.

…

Aside from the prolonged stares that I've been getting all day, today has been going fairly well. I haven't seen Peeta though. I knew that he would be a different person when we left that meadow. I just didn't think that he would go as far as skipping school to avoid me.

As I walk through the halls I hear the boys letting out wolf whistles. They can't be meaning me right?

I feel a hand grab at my ass and I reflexively reach my hand out to punch them. But when I turn around, the person grabs my hand. "I like the way that lipstick makes your lips look so kissable." The person says and forces their lips on mine.

I knee him in his groin and he groans as he falls to the ground. I kick him in his stomach and flip him around to see that the perv in none other than Cato Scott. (Ha-ha sorry tyna)

I quickly flee the scene and walk into my last period class which in Music with the family friend, Cinna Moore. Cinna and his wide Portia Moore have been close friends with our family for over ten years.

I strut into music and take my usual seat by his desk. For some unknown reason he has made me his class helper. He said that he did it because I'm the best in his class.

I smile in greeting to him and he smiles back. I am so glad Glimbitch and her friends didn't come to school today.

As the rest of the class files in Cinna stands and addresses the class."Hello class. So today I have a surprise for you." Surprise, I didn't know anything about this, and Cinna usually tells me everything.

"I have with me today one of the most talented singers in the universe, who also happens to be a YouTube star overnight." Almost as soon as he says it everyone has out their phones and is on Google, including me.

I Google who is the most popular person on YouTube and the results are shocking. Everyone in the class gasps also.

"That person in none other that the amazing Katniss Everdeen." Cinna says smiling at me.

I just sit there completely befuddled. I didn't upload any videos onto YouTube. Then it hits me. "Prim!" I mutter.

Just then I realize that everyone's eyes are on my, including Peeta. When did he get here? Cinna hands me a microphone and makes me stand.

"Why don't you sing for us Katniss?" Sheer panic courses through me. I don't want to sing in front of all of these people, especially not Peeta. I frantically shake my head no. Just then someone in the class jumps up and shouts," She doesn't want to sing because the bitch knows she can't. It's obvious that this is auto-tuned." The whole class joins in, except Peeta who just stares into my eyes and silently asks me to do it.

I let out a frustrated groan and snatch the mic from Cinna. The class in still yelling so I scream into the mic, but they still don't settle down so just decide to sing.

Monday you sent me flowers  
Tuesday made me feel stupid  
Wednesday the world was ours  
Thursday you didn't prove it  
Friday fell back in love  
Saturday we didn't talk  
Sunday you said you needed space

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?  
Am I losing hold of your love baby?  
Either you want me or you don't  
I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun  
Or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile  
Or just bring me sorrow?  
Who are you gonna be  
When I'm lost and I'm scared?  
Who are you gonna be  
When there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still the same

Monday you had my heart  
Tuesday you had me screaming  
Wednesday we didn't part  
Thursday you didn't mean it  
Friday I shook it off  
Saturday you got it wrong  
Sunday I said I needed space

Do you miss me? Am I crazy?  
Am I losing hold of your love baby?  
Either you want me or you don't  
I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun  
Or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile  
Or just bring me sorrow?  
Who are you gonna be  
When I'm lost and I'm scared?  
Who are you gonna be  
When there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still the same

Who are you? Who are you?

It's so strange how the same thing  
Can make you feel so right  
And bring you so much pain.  
It's so strange how the same face  
Can you make you love until it hurts.  
Where do we go? I need to know  
Where do we go? I need to know

Who are you today?  
Will you be the sun  
Or the pouring rain?  
Who are you tomorrow?  
Will you make me smile  
Or just bring me sorrow?  
Who are you gonna be  
When I'm lost and I'm scared?  
Who are you gonna be  
When there's nobody there?  
Who are you today?  
'Cause I am still the same  
The same

When I'm done, the whole class just stares at me with their mouths opening and closing, including Cinna. I couldn't have sounded that bad. I mean I know that I'm not the best singer in the world, but I'm not bad am I?

With tears in my eyes I run from the music room and dash for the girl's bathroom, but it's not long before I hear footsteps behind me.

**_Merry Christmas guys. Ily all so much :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay let me just say this. There will be A LOT of plot twists in this story. You may not like some of them but I promise it gets better. Sam I told you about some of it but I want you to be surprised. Sorry for the scare. On with the story! **_

_**Katniss' Pov**_

I run into the girl's bathroom and lock myself inside a stall. I almost immediately slide down the back of the door and cry. I'm probably only YouTube famous because of how crappy I sounded. I'm just a joke. I can't believe that I thought that even for a second, I wouldn't be considered a freak.

I take out my phone and search up the video that Prim uploaded. I scroll through the comments and immediately see a comment from a girl named '_TheBrokenOne'. _Her comment brings tears to my eyes. Well even more tears than the ones that were already falling. I don't know how much times I read the comment, but somehow it gives me hope. Enough hope to walk out of this bathroom and back to the music room with my head held high.

Just as I unlock the latch in the bathroom door, I come face to face with Cato. I should've known it was him who followed me in here. I can't help but feel a little sad that it wasn't Peeta who was following me.

Just as I'm about to run, Cato grabs my forearm and shoves me roughly against the stall door. He throws me to the floor and my head slams down on the cold tiles instantly causing me to have double vision. _I need to get out of here, _I think. But once I'm on my feet, I realize that escape might not be so simple. I'm dizzy. Not the slightly wobbly kind, but the kind that sends trees swooping around you and causes the earth to move in waves under your feet.

I take a few steps and somehow wind up on my hands and knees. I start to crawl away but then Cato roughly yanks my hair causing me to arch my back. "Where do you think you're going Everdeen?" He growls. "This party is only just beginning."

I try to scream for help but he must have seen it coming so he shoves his hand over my mouth. Tears roll down my cheek as his free hand slowly starts to make its way down my body. Panic begins to set in. I can't stay here. Flight is essential.

Suddenly the bathroom door bursts open and in comes Madge, Glimmer, Delly, and Clove. Cato swiftly spins me around to make it look as if I was the one coming on to him. Oh Madge is Cato's current girlfriend if I forgot to mention. _**(EW! I know but something big is happening)**_

The look on Madge's face quickly turns from shock to fury. She slowly walks closer to me. "Well, Katpiss. You've successfully managed to get rid of the only friend you had in this school." She says as she shakes her head and blinks rapidly.

"When Glimmer said that you were in here taking advantage of Cato, I didn't want to believe her but now I see it's true." What she does next, I can tell is a shocker not only for me, but her too.

I only feel the hot sting as her hand connects with my cheek. Peeta decides to take this moment and storms into the bathroom. "You pretentious prick!" He growls and lunges for Cato. He tackles him to the floor and they evolve into a full on fist fight.

I try to pull Peeta off of Cato but I am stopped by Glimmer pulling my hair. What is up with people and yanking my hair? Do they want me to be bald by the time I'm thirty?

"She's not done with you. Make her pay for it." Glimmer snarls as she, Madge, Delly, and Clove attack me.

My dad taught me how to hunt and protect myself before he died, and these are one of those moments where I wish he was here with me. Grab Delly by her arm and flip her, making her land on her but.

I kick Clove in her shins and then grab her arm and twist it behind her back military style, and then push her down on the floor. I punch Glimmer in her face using the heel of my hand, effectively breaking her nose.

I don't want to hurt Madge, she was brainwashed by Glimmer and her idiots. Peeta and Cato are still going at it and I know that if they don't stop soon then someone is going to end up dead. And from the looks of it, the funeral is going to be for Cato.

Madge attempts to punch me, but I grab her wrist and twist it lightly. She struggles in my hold. "Madge I don't want to hurt you." I say to her.

"Hurt me? You mean more than you already have?" She snarls at me and then uses her free hand to punch me in the gut. Out of instinct, I punch her in the face. All of the girls come at me, but I use the moves my dad taught me to fend them off.

"What is going on here? " A shrill voice beckons from the door way. Her voice is almost if not more annoying than Effie's, our school's secretary Alexia Pratt. Almost immediately all of the fights break up. If looks could kill, there would be a dagger in each of our hearts.

"To the principal's office, every single one of you." She says and exits the bathroom. We all know better than to disobey her. She can be kind of intense.

As we shuffle towards the office I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and I tense but then relax when I see that it's just Peeta.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" He barely takes a break in between questions. "If he touched you I swear to God that I will beat his ass." I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. No matter how many times I do this, I know that I will never tire of it. I could spend the rest of my life kissing him and be content.

When we reach Principle Seneca's office, he is patiently waiting for us. He leads us all into his office and gestures for us to sit down. Then he immediately gets down to business.

"I want to know who started the fight and why." He says and I swear I saw that freaky beard on his face move. Someone doesn't shave in the morning…

I was just about to speak up and tell him how it started it when Glimmer speaks up.

"Katniss started it sir. Madge was crying because Katniss was bullying her and we were trying to calm her down. Then Cato came in and he was helping us. So then Katniss and Peeta came out of nowhere and Peeta started hitting Cato and Katniss attacked us." She said in the fakest innocent voice that I've ever heard.

By the time she's done with her lie my and Peeta's mouth hang halfway open.

"She's lying sir! We were in music and after Katniss finished performing she ran out crying. So then I ran after her but then she disappeared. Then I find Cato in the bathroom basically trying to rape my girlfriend in the bathroom. So yea I roughed him up a little." He looks too pained to continue, so I take over.

"Then while they were fighting Madge came in the bathroom and accused me of hitting on her boyfriend. So she slapped me and Glimmer was like, 'Make her pay for it.' And that's how it started."

I can tell by the look on Seneca's face that he doesn't believe Peeta and I's side of the story because its 5 against 2. We are screwed.

"Okay Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark, I was just going to give you a two day in school suspension, but since you insisted on telling such a humongous lie, I feel the need to expel you from this school." He says.

I see the rim of Peeta's eyes have turned bloodshot. "No. You… you can't. We're telling the truth. You have to believe us." I scream at him, but he looks unfazed. I see Glimmer and the others smirking on the other side of the room.

"Now, now Ms. Everdeen. There is no need to yell. Surely we can work something out." He says and I become confused.

"Glimmer you and your friends are dismissed but if I see you in here again for something negative, I will not be as merciful as I am now." They all nod and leave the room.

"Now, my cousin owns a recording studio in Hollywood named Mockingjay Industries. I have seen your video on YouTube, and I have a compromise for you." I am not sure where this is going. He sees the confusion evident on Peeta and I's faces.

"I am preparing to spare you and Peeta from expulsion if you agree to accept a record deal with my cousin." He says and sits back in his chair.

"Why me?" Is the only thing I can think of saying. I feel Peeta tense on the side of me.

"My Plutarchs' business is slowly decreasing due to lack of talent. So he just needs one person to help him get back up to the top."

"No she's not leaving me. I'd rather be expelled from every school in this state!" Peeta screams and stands up throwing the chair behind him.

"That can be arranged Mr. Mellark, so I suggest you calm down and accept my proposal." He says tipping his head in Peeta's direction.

I don't want Peeta to not be able to not go to school because of me, so I do the only thing I can do.

"I accept.  
_**This is where things start to pickup. Sam you already know about this. The things that are coming will literally blow your mind. xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry if this chapter isn't good. **_

_**Katniss' Pov **_

"Now Peeta I need you to leave the office. Katniss and I have some things that we need to discuss." Seneca says looking directly at me.

Peeta gives me a lingering look, but then he gets up and leaves. I'm not stupid; I know that he is tearing himself apart inside.

"What more do we possibly have to discuss. You know other than the fact that your taking me away from everything I've ever known."

"Now Katniss, there is no need to be so abrasive. I just need to go over some necessities before you can phone your parents." He takes my silence as his cue to continue. "Now, you will not be allowed to come home until you are eighteen because you are considered an adult by then. You will not be allowed to contact any of your friends. This includes Peeta. I am-"

"What the fuck do you mean I can't talk to any of my friends?" I cut him off before he can finish. I can tell by the way he purses his lips; he's about ready to snap at me. I'm ready to snap back harder.

"Whoa, wait. First you make me leave all this behind, then you tell me I can't talk to my friends or Peeta, and then you have enough balls to look at me like I fucking slapped you. I'm done with this record deal shit." I may be small, but I am strong. I pick up my chair and fling it at him. He ducks just in time and it breaks in half on the wall behind his head.

He just straightens out his black and red suit, and runs his hands over his beard. His beard looks like he was shaving in the dark.

"I f you don't go through with our deal, then not only will you and Peeta not be allowed in any school in the country, you will also go to jail for attempted murder." He says with a smug grin on his face. If I only had my bow and arrows…

"As I was saying. I assume the only relatives that you have are your aunt, uncle, and your little sister. They will be allowed to come with you." I don't even bother arguing anymore, so I just succumb to the numbness that overtakes me.

"When do I leave?"

"Exactly a week from now, that would be November 25."

I nod and am about to leave when he stops me again. "Katniss I know you can't see it now, but this is all for the best."

I leave his office without a second glance back.

…R…

As soon as I enter the lunch room, Johanna pounces on me. "What the fuck were you thinking Brainless?" Her being my cousin and practically my best friend, I expected her to have this reaction. I let her rant until she calms down and just ends up dragging me to our lunch table with the rest of our friends. Sitting at the table is Annie, Gale, and Johanna.

As I attempt to sit down, Peeta pulls me in his lap and nuzzles his face in my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my neck and it sends it's warmth all through my body.

All of our friends give me a look as if to say, 'Well are you gonna tell us why the fuck you're moving to California?'

"Okay, so um Peeta and I got into a fight with Glimmer, Madge, Clove, Cato, and Delly. They told Weird bread that we started it so he was gonna expel us from school and every other school in the country. Then I might have attacked him with a chair so he threatened to have me arrested for attempted murder," Johanna and Gale cackle when they heard the piece about me attacking Seneca with a chair.

"I would assume Peeta told you the rest?" They all nod. Annie clears her throat and then looks up with tears in her eyes.

"When are you leaving Kitty?" I know I haven't been friends with them for that long, but they grew on me and I actually have a place for them in my heart.

"I leave on November 25." I say and I feel Peeta tense underneath me. He hasn't said a word, just sat there with his face in my neck.

They all look down and I can't deny that there is an elephant in the room.

I clear my throat and they look up. "Um, I don't really know how to say this." Johanna rolls her eyes. "Just spit it out Brainless. It can't be any worse that you moving to fucking California."

Bloody hell. I feel my heart sink into my stomach. This is gonna kill them. "Seneca said that I can't come home until I'm eighteen and that I can't talk to any of you, including you Peeta." Peeta gently sets me down on the chair and walks off without a word. I would go after them but Johanna would kill me.

They all keep staring at me until Johanna screams, earning the attention of the entire lunch room. "Fuck that! Fuck this and anyone that has anything to do with it! There is no way you are leaving me."

Annie ran out of the lunch room in tears and Gale just sits there with a blank look on his face. Johanna walks up to me and she slaps me. I can hear the entire lunch room gasp. Someone tries to restrain Johanna but she just punches them and screams, "Don't touch me! I'm unfuckwithable!" Then Johanna leaves the room.

Gale walks around the table and opens his arms, and I immediately walk into them. After a while I decide that I need to go look for Peeta. I walk around the entire school before I gain some common sense and go to the place where he will most likely be waiting.

…

I walk up the stairs and onto the rooftop where there's a green house. Peeta told me that he comes up here sometimes so clear his head or just to take a beat from the world.

"I was wondering how long it would take them to let you go." I hear his voice come from the right of me and I turn to see him standing there with a bunch of roses in his hand. I walk up to him and he hands me the roses.

The roses are so perfect. There is not one thorn on them and their petals are like silk. "Oh Peeta, these are so perfect, thank you." I whisper as tears come to my eyes.

"Perfection deserves perfection," he mumbles as he wipes the tears and pulls me into his arms.

"Katniss, I don't want you to go, but I know that you won't stay. So I'll just say this. I love you Katniss Joy Everdeen. I will love you until I grow old and die; and even then I will love you from beyond the grave. I will keep you in my every thought and I will be a better person because of you. My only wish is that you won't forget me." He says as his eyes start to turn red. I have never seen him, cry before.

"Don't forget this."He says as he presses his lips against my eyelids. "Don't forget this." He caresses my cheek. "Don't forget this." He runs his fingers through my hair and they settle on my waist. "And most of all, don't forget this." He leans down and kisses my lips and I can feel my insides flutter.

"I'll never forget you Peeta. I'll be with you always, just like you said in the song. I'll stay with you always.

…

I've said goodbye to everyone and Effie, Haymitch, Prim and I are on the plane. Peeta took me out on a date before we left and we hung out with all of our friends last night.

Right now it's 6:30 am and I'm fucking tired. I went to bed literally thirty minutes ago. We are scheduled to land in California at 10:15. Then there will be a limo out front waiting to take us to our new mansion. At 12:00 I have a meeting with Plutarch and then I'm allowed to go shopping with Prim until 5:00. And I have to go with my body guard, Boggs.

Effie made sure I had everything memorized. I don't know how Prim feels about all of this but when we land I'll need to have a talk with her.

We're on a private plane so it's only us in here. I plug my headphones into my IPod. I lean back into my chair listening to Human by Christina Perri _**(Thanks Sam!)**_

Just as I am about to close my eyes and fall asleep, the plane tips downwards, spiraling towards the ocean. I try to reach for Prim but then a light pink gas starts to flow from the air conditioning. I try to hold my breath and tell Prim do the same but it's too late.

Before I can register what's happening next, everything turns black.

_**Okay so this is the chapter. Not everything I had originally planned happened in it so I Am sorry if this chapter sucked…**_

_**Anypeeta, Happy new year guys (for some of you) I still have a few more hours to go because it's only 6:58**__**. **__**I wish you all the best in the New Year. I love you guys.**_


End file.
